Eiichiro Oda
| nomerom = Oda Eiichirō | info1 nome = Debutto: | info1 = 1992 (Wanted!) | info2 nome = Luogo di nascita: | info2 = Kumamoto, Giappone | info3 nome = Data di nascita: | info3 = 1° gennaio 1975 | info4 nome = Età: | info4 = - 1975}} anni | info5 nome = Gruppo sanguigno: | info5 = A }} Eiichiro Oda, nato il 1° gennaio 1975 nella città di Kumamoto, nell'omonima prefettura, in Giappone, è un famoso mangaka giapponese, noto principalmente per la sua opera più importante, il manga ONE PIECE. Infanzia Da bambino Oda fu affascinato dai vichinghi e aspirava a diventare un autore di manga. Inviò un personaggio da lui creato e chiamato Pandaman per il manga classico di wrestling di Yudetamago, Kinnikuman. Pandaman comparve in un capitolo del manga, ma diventò un cameo ricorrente nelle opere di Oda che è conosciuto per inserire vari "Easter Egg". Come autore venne ispirato da Akira Toriyama creatore delle serie Dr. Slump & Arale e Dragon Ball. Da giovane amava giocare a calcio a scuola dove i suoi amici lo chiamavano Odacchi e per questa ragione doppiò il personaggio di Odacchi nel cortometraggio "Dream Soccer King!" distribuito assieme al terzo film One Piece: Il tesoro del re. La carriera d'autore Anni d'assistente (1992-1997) Nel 1992, all'età di 17 anni, Oda inizia la sua carriera come assistente a tre diversi autori nella rivista settimanale Shonen Jump. Nello stesso anno arriva al secondo posto al Tezuka Award grazie alla sua prima opera Wanted! e lavora con Masaya Tokuhiro su Jungle King Ta-Chan nel 1992. Nel 1994 lavora brevemente con Shinobu Kaitani su Suizan Police Gang prima di ritornare a Tokuhiro e nello stesso anno abbandona il college. Dopo la conclusione di Jungle King Ta-Chan nel 1995 assieme a Tokuhiro creano Mizu No Tomodachi Kappaman che viene pubblicato fino al 1996, anno nel quale lavora con Nobuhiro Watsuki su Rurouni Kenshin dove disegnò delle scene con il proprio stile. In questo periodo Oda incontrò Hiroyuki Takei. Tra il 1993 e il 1994 crea altri lavori come God's Gift for the Future (1993), Itsuki Yakou (1994) e Monsters (1994), l'ultimo dei quali verrà poi collegato con il mondo di One Piece attraverso il personaggio di Ryuma. Verso la fine del 1996, mentre lavora ancora con Watsuki, crea due storie brevi chiamate Romance Dawn, due versioni della stessa, sulle quali si baserà il capitolo 1 di One Piece chiamato anch'esso Romance Dawn. Nel 1997 smette di lavorare con Nobuhiro per iniziare a creare le basi di One Piece facendo diverse bozze che in seguito verranno pubblicate sul Color Walk 1. Aveva già fissato la trama per i primi capitoli (1-8) prima ancora che la serie venisse ufficialmente lanciata. Nonostante ciò fece diversi cambiamenti come cambiare Boogie in Buggy (nome originale di Bagy), fare di Zoro uno spadaccino errante invece di un gregario di Bagy e, su consiglio del suo editore, modificare l'aspetto di Morgan, originariamente somigliante ad un lottatore di sumo, e spostare più in avanti l'introduzione degli uomini-pesce programmati per apparire già nel capitolo 3. In seguito Nobuhiro Watsuki omaggiò Oda disegnando la bandiera dei Pirati di Cappello di paglia in un capitolo di Rurouni Kenshin su una bomba usata da Gein, uno degli scagnozzi di Yukishiro Enishi. One Piece (1997-oggi) Infine nell'agosto del 1997, ispirato dal mondo della pirateria, crea la sua opera più famosa, One Piece. Nel 1998 Oda crea i disegni per la prima versione animata: One Piece - Sconfiggere il pirata Ganzack OVA (One Piece - Defeat Him! The Pirate Ganzack OVA). L'anno seguente la Toei Animation acquista i diritti su One Piece e lo staff discute con Oda su come gestire la serie. Nel 2002 incontra Chiaki Inaba che impersonava Nami durante la Shonen Jump Fiesta con la quale inizia a frequentarsi fino a quando si sposeranno nel 2005. Nel 2006 nasce la loro figlia. In aprile Oda si ammala e One Piece non viene pubblicato saltando un numero; a causa di ciò Oda crea Grand Line Times come omaggio ai fan. Nel 2007 alla JUMP Fiesta 2008, quando i doppiatori misero in atto il Teatrino di cappello di paglia - Il Rosso della terza Classe - Sea Time (Mugiwara Theatre - Red-Hair of Class 3 - Sea Time), per l'assenza di Shūichi Ikeda, Oda indossò una parrucca rosa shocking per la parte e spiegò che lo avrebbe fatto solo in omaggio al decimo anniversario di One Piece. In seguito, nello stesso anno, assieme ad Akira Toriyama creano un crossover tra Dragon Ball e One Piece chiamato Cross Epoch. Viene coinvolto nella scrittura e direzione del decimo film di One Piece Strong World, l'unico per il quale ha scritto la trama, in onore del decimo anniversario di One Piece. Nel marzo 2011 dopo il grande terremoto e tsunami in Giappone, Oda ed altri mangaka disegnarono messaggi di conforto e solidarietà per le vittime. Maestri Oda ha lavorato come assistente per altri autori sui seguenti manga: * Suizan Police Gang con Shinobu Kaitani (1994) * Jungle King Ta-chan con Masaya Tokuhiro (1992-1995) * Mizu no Tomodachi Kappaman con Masaya Tokuhiro (1995-1996) * Rurouni Kenshin con Nobuhiro Watsuki (1996-1997) Opere * Wanted! (1992) * God's Gift for the Future (1993) * Ikki Yako (1994) * Monsters (1994) * Romance Dawn, Version 1 (1996) * Romance Dawn, Version 2 (1996) * One Piece (1997 - oggi) Camei * Doppia Odacchi in Dream Soccer King!. * Impersona Shanks nella Jump Fiest 2008. * Il suo nome appare su un libro nell'episodio 70 come easter egg. * L'avatar di Oda (la persona con la testa di pesce) è un personaggio di supporto in Gigant Battle: disegna pannelli di manga che intrappolano gli avversari. Odacchi.png|Odacchi in "Dream Soccer King!" Easter Egg.png|Il nome di Oda e "ONEPIECE" si possono vedere nell'episodio 70 Libri di Ohara.png|Un altro easter egg con il nome di Oda Evoluzione dello stile Lo stile caratteristico di One Piece è progressivamente cambiato nel tempo della serializzazione del manga. All'inizio era caratterizzato da linee più spesse, che davano un'impressione cartoonesca e tondeggiante ai protagonisti. Successivamente i tratti si assottigliarono mentre effetti di tratteggio ed ombreggiature vengono utilizzati sempre più spesso. Le espressioni dei personaggi diventano meno rigide al punto che uno come Zoro, ad esempio, può apparire buffo e comico in un pannello, per poi ritornare un serio e determinato spadaccino nel pannello seguente. Rufy può avere un'aria più matura ed adulta per poi tornare infantile e bambinesco subito dopo. Questo vale per molti altri personaggi. Chopper non iniziò da subito ad apparire tenero e carino, anche se da sempre venne considerato tale da altri personaggi. Gli sfondi e i paesaggi all'inizio della serie erano piuttosto spogli rispetto ai più recenti volumi. Avevano il fondamentale ed erano ben curati. Questo cambio di stile sembra opportuno, l'arte sembra diventare sempre più curata e emotivamente carica, mentre la storia diventa più seria e matura. Curiosità * L'avatar di Oda è una persona con un pesce al posto della testa. * Al contrario di molti altri mangaka, Oda usa solamente il bianco e il nero per disegnare i capelli e l'abbigliamento dei suoi personaggi. La sola eccezione è Shanks, con cui usa il grigio per i capelli rossi, questo sebbene ci siano molti altri personaggi con lo stesso colore di capelli. * Quando Oda iniziò la sua carriera da assistente di Nobuhiro Watsuki il suo collega era Hiroyuki Takei; per questo motivo Oda rispetta molto Takei. * Oda è un fan del rapper Eminem e dei registi Quentin Tarantino e Tim Burton. I suoi tre film preferiti sono I sette samurai, The Nightmare Before Christmas e Young Guns. * Il pirata del mondo reale preferito da Oda è Barbanera (Edward Teach). * In un'intervista per Shounen Jump l'antagonista preferito da Oda durante i primi numeri della serie era Bagy il clown. Ha anche affermato che avrebbe mangiato il frutto Puzzle Puzzle. * Gli piace il cibo messicano. * Oda dà il suo parere positivo per i frutti del diavolo non canonici, evitando così che ne vengano creati alcuni che intende introdurre in seguito. * Rispondendo ad una domanda su Shounen Jump che chiedeva "Se potesse essere un personaggio dei manga, chi vorrebbe essere?" rispose che vorrebbe essere Nico Robin in modo da poter "fare sbocciare mani e disegnare manga venti volte più velocemente". * In un sondaggio Oricon, alla domanda "Chi è il mangaka che ha cambiato la storia dei manga?" Oda si è aggiudicato il quarto posto. * Oda guadagnava nel 2010 due miliardi di Yen annui (circa 14 milioni di euro) per i diritti d'autore relativi a One Piece. * Nella SBS del volume 64 ha dichiarato scherzosamente che il suo motto di giustizia è "Amo Anpanman". * In un'intervista ha rivelato che se volesse far parte di una delle ciurme di One Piece, esclusa quella di Rufy, sceglierebbe i Pirati di Bagy oppure, se fosse molto forte, i Pirati di Barbanera. * Quando durante un'intervista gli è stato chiesto quale tra i personaggi di One Piece volesse avere come fratello, Oda ha scelto Usop, affermando che sarebbe il più simpatico come fratello e che probabilmente insieme formerebbero una bella coppia. * Era un grande fan di Akira quando andava alle scuole medie. Navigazione en:Eiichiro Oda de:Eiichiro Oda zh:尾田榮一郎 Categoria:Manga